Proclamation!
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: Ujian tinggal beberapa bulan. Dan Chanyeol harus segera menemukan seorang kekasih untuk membuat masa SMA nya menjadi hal yang tak terlupakan! 2-shoot, Featuring: Chanyeol, Sehun.
1. Discover!

Proclamation!

Part 1. Discover!

Author : Ayane_Chan

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Rating : PG-15

Length : Twoshoot

Talk2kan : Ahahahaha... ini Ayane bukan Ayana JKT48 tapi ya...

Kenapa saya buat fanfic ini? Jawabannya mudah, karena saya pingin. Ahahahaha...

Krik...~

Okeh, jujur-jujuran aja karena saya Sehun biased. Dan Chanyeol bias kedua saya di EXO, tapi saya bukan Exost... ~nggak punya fandom aliasnya.

Daripada kita bercakap-cakap tidak jelas lebih baik readers baca saja. Jangan lupa reviewnya yah? Mata ne...!

Jadi... ini adalah untuk yang ketiga kalinya bagi seorang Park Chan Yeol _– seorang namja jangkung berusia delapan belas tahun yang kini merupakan senior di SMA Hyundai. Wajahnya tampan, dan memang benar-benar tampan. Tidak melakukan operasi plastik seperti kebanyakan pria tampan di layar kaca karena... sungguh meskipun ibunya adalah seorang dokter kecantikan, ibunya mengatakan bahwa beliau akan mengubah nama Park Chan Yeol menjadi Park Chae Yeol jika Chanyeol sampai melakukan operasi plastik. Ibunya pikir dia yeoja? –_ untuk tertarik kepada seseorang dan pertama kalinya bagi dirinya untuk mengincar seseorang sebagai kekasihnya di semester ini.

Dia sudah berpacaran sebanyak lima kali dalam hidupnya. Pertama dengan seorang yeoja manis bernama Im Yoona yang dikenalnya di Taman kanak-kanak. Entahlah, mereka memang benar-benar berpacaran atau tidak. Chanyeol rasa sih sudah, soalnya waktu dia bertanya kepada yeoja manis itu siapa kekasihnya, maka Yoona dengan cepat akan menjawab Park Chanyeol. Well, Chanyeol saja yang tidak tahu bahwa sebenarya Yoona akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang berbeda setiap kali orang lain bertanya. Sewaktu itu yeoja manis yang kehilangan dua gigi serinya dan selalu memakai pita biru muda yang sangat besar di rambutnya itu mengira bahwa arti dari kata kekasih adalah...

NAMJA-CHINGU = TEMAN LAKI-LAKI – yang menyebalkan. Yoona menambahkannya sendiri.

Kedua, Chanyeol berpacaran dengan seorang namja manis sewaktu dia berada di kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo, _– lebih pendek beberapa puluh sentimeter darinya. Mempunyai mata yang besar dan sangat pintar memasak -_ sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu pacar yang sempurna, sungguh... bahkan Chanyeol sudah pernah menulis di buku hariannya bahwa untuk dua puluh tahun ke depan dia pasti akan menikahi Kyungsoo. Namun... semuanya berakhir di saat Kyungsoo memberikan kue pienya – yang bahan-bahannya ternyata sudah kadaluarsa – kepada Chanyeol, dan berhasil membuat namja jangkung itu harus membakar buku diary yang dimilikinya semenjak semester tiga!

Selanjutnya, ada seorang namja China bernama Yixing, _– mereka bertemu saat Chanyeol pergi ke China town di daerah Gyeonggi saat dia ingin melihat banyak lentera dan memakan dumpling yang asli –_ namja yang sangat manis. Apalagi saat tersenyum... tapi semuanya bahkan berakhir dalam sekejap mata.

_**Chanyeol kelas lima sekolah dasar...**_

"Jadi Chanyeol-ah... pesanlah semua makanan yang banyak ne... noona akan loyal kepadamu hari ini, ha, ha, ha..."kata Park Yura _– noonanya yang baru saja mendapat banyak salam tempel karena berhasil memenangkan sebuah lomba Jurnalis tingkat nasional -_ Chanyeol kecil mengangguk semangat, lalu tersenyum sangat lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sangat rapi.

"Eum... Channie ingin memakan banyak dumpling noona!"dan setelahnya mereka berdua memesan banyak dumpling dan makanan China lainnya.

"Xingie... jangan terus bermain, bantu baba membawa pesanan ini ke meja dua belas,"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya seketika. 'Apa dia malaikat?'seorang namja imuuuuut... sangat imuuuuuut... menghampiri mejanya dan noonanya dengan membawa sebagian pesanan mereka.

"Ini dia..."

"Ah... manisnya..."

"Eh? Siapa?"namja manis itu menengok ke arah kanan – kirinya begitu mendengar sebuah pujian dari seorang namja creepy di depannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Aku?"

"Ne... Oh ya siapa namamu? Dan... kenapa kau membawakan pesanan kami?"Yura hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah lucu kedua anak kecil di depannya – puppy love.

"Ah... Yixing imnida. Dan aku membantu ayah, ini restaurant milik keluargaku,"jawab Yixing tersenyum lagi.

"Park Chanyeol imnida."

"Aku tidak tanya lho..."

"Heeeh?"Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. Baru sekali ini seseorang mengacuhkannya.

"He, he, he... hanya bercanda. Oh ya sudah dulu ya, aku harus mengambil sisa pesanannya,"dan dengan itu Yixing berlalu, eum... hampir maksudnya_. – karena setelah itu Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya._

"Eh. Ada apa lagi?"tanya Yixing.

"Kau manis, mau jadi kekasihku tidak?"Eung? tidak salah nih? _– Yura menahan tawanya saat itu juga._

"Eh?"Yixing tersipu malu, rona kemerahan mulai menghiasi pipinya yang berdimple. "Eum... aku mau jadi kekasihmu,"jawab Yixing lalu segera berlari ke arah dapur.

"Wahhh? Di masa lalu kau pasti adalah seorang Romeo, dan di masa depan kau pasti seorang suami bejat yang mempunyai banyak istri!"dan sanjungan tidak penting keluar dari mulut Yura.

'_**Aku memang sangat tampan.'**_

"Sst... dia datang lagi tuh!"Yura menyikut lengan Chanyeol saat melihat sosok kecil Yixing yang datang dengan membawa sisa pesanan mereka.

"Ini dia pesanannya. Silakan menikmati. Oh ya satu lagi..."Yixing mendekati Chanyeol, dan berbisik kepadanya. '**Aku mau jadi kekasihmu tapi...**

**BOHONG! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"dan hari libur yang sangat damai itu berakhir dengan sangat suram bagi Park Chanyeol. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol harus tetap senang bukan? Well, mantan pacarnya bertambah satu, dan itu adalah tanda bahwa dia termasuk namja yang laku _– meski Yixing sudah mengatakan bahwa itu bohong._

Semester selanjutnya Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk membuat orang lain terpesona _– dengan tampang bodohnya –_ padanya. Dia sudah kelas enam dan well, sebentar lagi ujian, jadi dia harus fokus! Namun dia kembali mendapatkan seorang pacar yang sangat imut di kelas satu SMP. Namanya Byun Baek Hyun. Kakak kelasnya yang pertama kali disukainya karena wajahnya yang sangat manis. – _dia adalah maniak seseorang berwajah manis.-_ Jadi, mereka menjalin hubungan yang cukup lama, sekitar tiga bulan, itu lebih dari baik untuk ukuran namja seperti Chayeol. Lagi-lagi hubungannya harus pupus. Kali ini karena...

"YA AMPUN! CHANYEOL-AH KAU TAU KAN INI HARI APA?"Baekhyun berteriak kesal sehingga membuat beberapa pasang mata yang juga berada di taman itu _– sebuah taman kecil di komplek perumahan Baekhyun – menatap ke arah mereka._

"Rabu kan? Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol santai. Memang benar hari ini hari rabu, Karena Chanyeol ingat betul akan hal itu. _– dia baru saja ikut ulangan Sejarah dan mendapat nilai D!_

"APA? TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK. KAU TAHU? INI HARI KESERATUS KITA JADIAN!"jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"Chanyeol masih belum memahami maksud dari Baekhyun.

"KITA HARUS MERAYAKANNYA KAN? SEPERTI DI FANFICTION DAN MANGA YANG KUBACA SEPERTI DI ANIME YANG KUTONTON DAN SEPERTI YANG ADA DI DRAMA _**'WHEN YOU ARE BEAUTY BUT FOOL'**_ KAU SEHARUSNYA MEMBERIKU SEIKAT BUNGA MAWAR MERAH YANG SANGAT MAHAL HARGANYA KEPADAKU!"kali ini suara Baekhyun berhasil membuat seorang anak kecil tersedak mainan yang sedang dikulumnya.

"Eh? Seperti itu ya? Tapi... mana mungkin aku bisa membeli mawar merah yang mahal. Aku kan masih SMP dan darimana aku mempunyai uang untuk membelinya?"jawab Chanyeol seadanya. _– dia menjadi orang normal kali ini._

"HEH? JADI KAU BUKAN ANAK ORANG KAYA YANG MENYAMAR MENJADI ORANG SEDERHANA ATAU KAU ADALAH ANAK ANGKAT DARI EOMMAMU YANG TERNYATA KAU ADALAH ANAK DARI KONGLOMERAT PEMILIK REAL ESTATE YANG HILANG BEGITU?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya?"

"AH!"

"Hei... ini bukan FF atau anime atau apalah... ini kenyataan. Life is not a movie... Ya ampun. Kenapa kau bisa memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu! Kau harus berhenti menonton tayangan itu dan berhenti membaca hal-hal seperti itu!"tegas Chanyeol. Baekhyun merengut. Tidak ada lagi manyun imut dan rengekan manja. _– dia sudah menyadari bahwa apa yang dilihatnya di anime adalah bohong, seorang uke yang manyun imut juga tidak akan merubah keputusan semenya._

"TIDAK MAU! MESKIPUN ITU BOHONG TAPI ITU SEMUA ADALAH HAL YANG SANGAT MANIS DAN SUDAH MENJADI FAVORITE KU!"jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Kalau begitu... maaf, tapi aku rasa kita harus putus,"Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya.

"**CHANYEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOLLL?"**

Dan itu menjadi pengalaman pertama bagi Chanyeol untuk memutuskan seseorang secara langsung.

Yang terakhir kali terjadi saat Chanyeol duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA _– dia tidak mencari pacar lagi selama di SMP karena masih trauma dengan Baekhyun –_ pacarnya bernama Xi Luhan namja yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat maniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis sekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaali... _– Chanyeol pikir meski dia tidak secantik Yoona, karnena dia memang bukan seorang gadis namun Luhan sangat manis, dan ingatkan bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang maniak wajah manis? –_ Mereka berpacaran dan Luhan yang menembaknya duluan. Awalnya semuanya berjalan lancar sampai...

"Hah? Yang benar saja! Kau seme?"tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Eum... kenapa? Tidak percaya?"Luhan balik bertanya. Kali ini menggelung lengan bajunya yang panjang sampai ke sikunya. Chanyeol menelan ludah, tangannya kekar sekali?

"Tidak! Kau cantik begitu mana bisa jadi seme!"bantah Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Hah? Cantik? Kau pikir aku yeoja? Aku ini namja tau! Dan asal kau tau, aku juga seme dalam hubunganku dengan Wufan, Taec Cyeon bahkan Siwon!"dan dengan itu kesadaran Chanyeol mulai berkurang, maka dari itu sebelum semuanya terlambat... "Maaf hyung, aku tidak mau jika jadi uke. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita putus saja,"kata Chanyeol lemas. Sungguh, ternyata sekarang perkataannya terhadap Baekhyun menyerangnya sendiri. Terkadang hidup memang seperti fanfiction!

"Tidak papa. Lagipula bokongmu tidak seksi seperti milik mantan-mantanku yang lain."

"Brukkk..."Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

Jadi dengan kelima pengalaman yang sangat berharga itu, di semester kelima ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari kekasih lagi, _– dia sudah sembuh dari traumanya _– bukankan orang-orang mengatakan bahwa masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang paling indah di hidup ini? Dan well, dia tidak mau masa SMA nya diisi dengan masa suram karena tidak punya kekasih. Jadi, dengan segala bekal yang telah di bawanya– _pengalaman, mental, dan tekadnya –_ maka Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa yang menjadi targetnya adalah?

**OH SEHUN!**

Namja yang maniiiiis sekaliiii... meski imutnya lebih banyak. Usianya enambelas tahun, sekarang kelas satu di kelas B. Tingginya baru 165 cm _– dia masih masa pertumbuhan_ – kulitnya seperti salju, sangat putih dan lembut... _– dia menyimpulkannya dari mimpinya menggenggam tangan Sehun –_ matanya kecil dan hangat seperti... pancake yang baru matang, hidungnya juga kecil tapi mancung, dan bibirnya sangat thekthi thekali –_ Chanyeol mulai menirukan cadel Sehun saat dia mengetahuinya –_ kecil, tipis dan pink menggoda. Sangat pas dengan bibirnya yang tebal – _well, hormon remaja_ – dan merah merona. Jika dia berbicara maka dia akan kesulitan melafalkan konsonan 'S', dan sedikit kesulitan dengan 'R'. Tidak... itu tidak dibuat-buat supaya terkesan imut dan sebagaiannya... tapi dia memang cadel. Dan kecadelannya itulah yang telah membawanya sebagai pemegang gelar 'The Cutest hoobae" dari para seme seantero Hyundai. Sehun juga akan menampilkan eye smile yang begitu menawan saat dia tersenyum. Dan semuanya sudah lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk melengkapi tipe uke untuk seorang seme bukan?

Tunggu dulu... berdasarkan pengalamannya yang sudah-sudah, dia tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja. Like... _**'Don't judge a book from it's cover'**_ dan Chanyeol sudah mempunyai solusi untuk mengatasi hal tersebut. Apakah itu? Well, itu adalah...

**Membuat Q and A dengan orang terdekat Sehun!**

Chanyeol : Sehun uke kan?

Kim Jong In : _- teman sekelasnya Sehun, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa... HE IS SEHUN WORST ENEMY! -_ **ABSOLUTELY UKE!** _– Jong In pernah meraba pantat Sehun dan dia menjerit bagai seorang gadis yang hendak direbut keperawanannya._

Chanyeol : Sehun belum punya pacar kan?

Do Kyung Soo : _- sahabat Sehun sekaligus sepupunya_ – **Belum.** Jangan bilang kau mau mendekatinya? AKAN KUPUKUL KAU DENGAN PANCI KU JIKA KAU BERANI MENDEKATI SEHUN-KU! – _mengeluarkan panci –_

Chanyeol : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chanyeol : - _dengan wajah biru-biru -_ Hey... Sehun tidak suka membaca fanfic dan manga, menonton anime, atau menonton sinetron bodoh kan?

Huang Zi Tao : _-Teman satu klub Sehun -_ **Tidak.**_ – karena Sehun membaca cerpen bukan fanfic komik bukan manga, dan film kartun bukan anime –_

Dan ketiga pertanyaan tersebut semakin memantapkan langkah Park Chanyeol untuk menjadikan Oh Sehun sebagai kekasihnya! Dan untuk mewudkan hal tersebut tentunya Chanyeol harus berikhtiar bukan? Bukan hanya karena Sehun mempunyai banyak well... fanboy _– yang maniak -_ yang sangat ganas, tetapi karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi bagi Park Chanyeol untuk berstatus jomblo! Ujian akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi, dan jika target yang satu ini tidak bisa dia dapatkan maka...

**Dapat dipastikan masa SMA nya adalah masa paling suram selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya.**

Pagi ini Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Agak menggeser tubuhnya sedikit saat beberapa sepeda melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di sepanjang kanan tubuhnya. Dia sedang melancarkan aksi pertamanya untuk mendapatkan Oh Sehun. Dia harus membuat kesan pertama yang baik kepada Sehun, untuk itulah dia berniat menyapa Sehun saat namja manis itu tiba di gerbang sekolah nantinya.

"Ah... itu dia anaknya,"Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari saat dilihatnya Sehun sedang berjalan kearahnya. Namun tunggu dulu... nampaknya dia berdampingan dengan seseorang, dan orang itu... Luhan?

"Ah... Anyeong haseo Luhan-ssi... Anyeong haseo..."Chanyeol nampak kikuk. Luhan mendecih dibuatnya, – _Luhan mengira Chanyeol gugup karena kehadirannya_ – kemudian menarik Sehun agar segera masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Namun sebelum masuk ke dalam area sekolah Sehun memutar kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih membeku di depan gerbang.

"Oh Sehun imnida,"dan senyuman di pagi hari itu, cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol berhenti mengkonsumsi permen coklat kesukaannya selama satu minggu!

"Ah... tidak terlalu buruk bukan?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kini dua namja manis yang tadi berusaha disapanya sudah masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah, sudah nampak tak terlihat lagi karena bergumul dengan siswa lain yang juga baru berangkat.

"Jadi bro... kau sudah menyapanya kan?"tanya Jongdae – _teman satu kelas Chanyeol yang otaknya bisa disamakan dengan einstein –_ sambil terus menuliskan beberapa rumus fisika di buku catatannya yang kini sudah di gabung sebanyak lima kali. Jongdae memang selalu menstaples bukunya yang sudah penuh dengan buku yang baru, jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa tebalnya buku seorang _geek_ itu?

"Heum... aku sudah menyapanya. Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa anak itu berangkat bersama Luhan?"Chanyeol balik bertanya kepada Jongdae. Tangannya yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk menulis rumus fisika berhenti sejenak_, – Chanyeol sedang mencontek pada Jongdae –_ dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Mungkin Luhan mengincarnya,"jawab Jongdae asal. Chanyeol menyentakan pensil mekaniknya ke meja dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi _'Kreek...'_ saat ujungnya patah. Jongdae terdiam, lalu mengernyit. Pandangannya yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari rumus-rumus dihadapannya kini teralihkan kepada Chanyeol.

"Santai man... barang bagus pasti banyak yang mengincar,"dan Jongdae memberikan spekulasi yang paling nyata dari yang ternyata. Bahkan seseorang seperti Sehun dengan status single itu sangat tidak mungkin, jadi... mempunyai saingan untuk mendapatkannya adalah hal yang wajar bukan?

"Kau benar. Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"Jongdae mendengus, apa maksud dari Chanyeol yang seorang cassanova itu _– Chanyeol memberitahu Jongdae bahwa dia mempunyai lima mantan kekasih, dan Jongdae pikir itu sangat keren! – _bertanya kepadanya yang bahkan belum pernah mempunyai seoang pacarpun selama delapan belas tahun eksistensinya di dunia ini?

"Kau bertanya kepadaku? Huh... kau sedang mengejek ya?"kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang mengernyit bingung. Apa Jongdae kini sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang uke? Tapi... tidak! Tidak! Jongdae pernah mengatakan bahwa meskipun tidak ada uke yang mau dengannya, dia tetap akan menjadi seme. Lalu apa sekarang ini?

"He? Aku hanya bertanya kan?"

"Kau bertanya kepada seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah menyukai seseorang?"tanya Jongdae sakratis. Dan kini Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena telah menyentuh permasalah tersensitif milik sahabatnya.

"Mianhe..."

Semenjak Hyundai membuka banyak club atau well... ex-school, maka tidak heran jika meskipun langit tidak lagi bersinar terang sekolah itu masih saja dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang mengikuti club dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari berkumpul mereka. Chanyeol salah satunya, kali ini namja itu sedang mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju olahraga yang disimpannya di dalam lokernya yang penuh dengan beberapa surat dari penggemarnya, sisa snack minggu lalu, dan kaos kaki busuk yang dianggapnya sebagai jimat penolak bala.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, Chanyeol segera berlari ke arah lapangan. Disana sudah ada Kris, _– ketua basket yang manly, namun Chanyeol yakin Luhan lebih manly darinya semenjak Kris pernah menjadi ukenya_ – Jongin, _- anak kelas sepuluh yang bermuka seperti om-om yang selalu duduk di bar diskotik_ – dan anak lain yang terkadang eksistensinya tidak Chanyeol sadari. Sesampainya dia di tengah lapangan, Kris segera melempar bola basket di tangannya kepada Chanyeol. Tidak ada suara lengkingan peluit ataupun suara manusia untuk mengawali pertandingan antara keduanya, Jongin serta beberapa junior lainnya yang mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang cukup untuk menandingi dua orang yang bisa dikatakan sudah sangat mahir dalam permainan itu mulai ikut dalam permainan.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, semua pemain nampak mulai kelelahan. Tidak banyak skor yang diperoleh semenjak Kris dan Chanyeol berada dalam tim yang berbeda. Permainan sangat imbang, dimana Chanyeol unggul dengan three-point nya sedangkan Kris dengan slam-dunk nya. Jongin serta anggota yang lain berusaha menyesuaikan, namun mereka berakhir dengan kaki yang ditekuk dan bokong yang didudukan di pojok lapangan semenjak skill mereka belum sebanding dengan dua seniornya itu.

Namun permainan itu berakhir sesaat setelah...

.

..

...

Bukan Kris yang tiba-tiba terpeleset dan cidera, bukan! Bukan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja melemparkan bolanya ke arah bangku penonton dan bola itu mengenai Sehun _– itu bahkan sangat tidak mungkin. Sehun tidak ada di bench penonton! –_ well, namun mungkin yang satu ini sedikit masuk akal.

"Semuanya berkumpul!"perintah pelatih mereka, Taecyeon songsaenim pada semua anggota club yang berjumlah kurang lebih dua puluh orang. Biasanya mereka akan datang dan berkerubut seperti regu tentara yang dikomando oleh komandannya, namun kali ini mereka datang bagaikan rombongan semut yang melihat segumpal gula manis yang sangat menggiurkan.

Setelah semua anggota mendekat ke arah Taecyeon songsaenim, mereka mulai tersenyum kepada objek yang kini berdiri dengan sedikit canggung di samping sang pelatih.

"Dengar, karena Minseok sudah mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai manager tim basket, maka kali ini aku membawa penggantinya yang baru. Perkenalkan dirimu..."perintah Taecyeon songsaenim pada seorang namja manis disampingnya.

"Anyeong haseo... Oh Sehun imnida. Mohon bantuannya, dan saya akan bekerja keras!"bukannya menjawab sekumpulan namja itu justru tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas pada Sehun.

"Ah, kalau begitu kalian mengobrolah terlebih dahulu,"dengan begitu Taecyeon songsaenim segera meninggalkan timnya bersama manager baru mereka.

'_**Kalian pasti akan bersemangat kalau seperti ini!'**_

"Jadi sehun-ssi kenapa anda ingin menjadi manager di club kami?"tanya seorang anak kelas sepuluh kepada Sehun.

"Eum... saya..."Sehun nampak sangat gugup, terdengar dari suaranya yang sedikit bergetar dan bibirnya yang sesekali digigitnya.

"Sehun-ah, lebih baik kalau kau tidak berbicara formal kan?"Jongin menyela dan semuanya mengangguk setuju. Sehun sedikit menggeser duduknya, Jongin duduk terlalu dekat dengannya dan dia tidak suka itu!

"Nde... itu benar!"tambah Chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya. Sehun tersipu saat mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukai basket, namun eomma melarangku ikut club basket,"

'_Tentu saja...'_

'_Hell no! Orang sepertimu seharusnya ikut club memasak atau sejenisnya!'_

'_ikutlah club memasak, dan kau akan menjadi istri masa depanku yang sempuna babe...'_

'_Eomma mu sangat, sangat, pandai!'_

"Ja... jadi, karena itu aku ingin menjadi manager di tim basket,"jawab Sehun malu-malu.

"Oh... eh, kau diterima begitu saja oleh Taec-nim?"tanya salah satu anak yang berpipi agak bulat dan matanya sangat sipit. Yang lain nampak penasaran juga.

"Eum... sebenarnya ada beberapa yang ingin mendaftar, tapi Taec nim mengatakan aku mungkin orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan Minseok sunbaenim,"jawab Sehun jujur. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk antusias tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sehun yang menggoda untuk dijamah.

'_Songsaenim memang tau selera anak muda...'_

'_We heart U songsaenim...'_

'_Anda sangat baik Taec-nim, semoga Tuhan memberkati anda...'_

"Eum... karena Taec-nim sudah memberikan kepercayaan yang begitu besar kepadaku, kuharap semuanya dapat menerimaku dengan baik. Mohon kerjasamanya..."

'_There are no f*cking sh*t we aren't gonna like U!'_

'_Andai kau tau aku sudah menyelipkan suratku sebanyak seribu dua ratus empat puluh kali ke dalam lokermu!'_

'_sejujurnya kau adalah istri masa depanku!'_

"Eh Sehun, kau belum pulang?"Chanyeol menyapa Sehun yang kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya.

"Ne... eum, aku sedang menunggu hyungku, tapi dia bilang dia sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa menjemput, jadi sekarang aku akan segera pulang sunbae,"jawab Sehun lalu tersenyum. Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya, aduh... mukanya memerah sekarang.

"Begitu? Ka... kalau begitu mau pulang denganku tidak? Itu juga kalau Sehun tidak keberatan!"tanya Chanyeol kikuk. Sehun sedikit terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Eum... tidak merepotkan sunbae?"tanya Sehun basa-basi. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sehun menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman lagi. Dan keduanya mulai berjalan ke arah halte bus.

"Eum... Sehun-ah... kenapa tadi pagi berangkat dengan Luhan?"tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Sehun yang tadinya terfokus pada jalanan setapan kini melirik ke arah Chanyeol, sedikit shock.

"Eum... sebenarnya..."Sehun nampak ragu untuk menjawab.

"Apa kalian berdua berpacaran?"dan pertanyaan spontan dari Chanyeol berhasil membuat keduanya mematung di tenpat.

"Kami..."

TBC.


	2. Remember To

Proclamation!

Part 2. Remember to...

Author : Ayane_Chan

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Rating : PG-15

Length : Twoshoot

Talk2kan : Saya seneng banget ternyata fanfic absurd ini ada yang review... *nangismanjadipelukanThehun. Ok ini dia part duanya! Oh ya... buat FF yang lain updatenya mungkin next week aja yah... soalnya seminggu ini... saya FULL ulangan dari senin-sabtu... *nasib udah kelas 3! Tolong berikan kekutatan Sastra Arab Melayu pada saya(?)

.

..

.

"Eum... Sehun-ah... kenapa tadi pagi berangkat dengan Luhan?"tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Sehun yang tadinya terfokus pada jalanan setapan kini melirik ke arah Chanyeol, sedikit shock.

"Eum... sebenarnya..."Sehun nampak ragu untuk menjawab.

"Apa kalian berdua berpacaran?"dan pertanyaan spontan dari Chanyeol berhasil membuat keduanya mematung di tempat.

"Kami..."

.

..

...

'DEG... DEG... DEG...'

...

..

.

"Kami bertetangga hyung,"jawab Sehun dengan senyum di wajah polosnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang. Ternyata memang 'belum' terjadi apa-apa.

"Eh hyung, bis nya sudah datang. Ayo cepat..."entah karena refleks atau sengaja, tanpa ragu Sehun menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol dan menariknya menuju ke arah halte yang sudah tinggal lima meter saja dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

..

.

Satu minggu kemudian...

"Jadi... Sehunnie belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?"tanya Chanyeol pada namja manis di sebelahnya, Sehun. Mereka berdua kini duduk di halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan mereka berdua tumpangi.

"Anio... aku selalu percaya untuk mencintai satu kali dalam hidupku. Jadi, aku hanya akan jatuh cinta pada satu orang untuk selama-lamanya,"jawab Sehun jelas. Chanyeol melongo dibuatnya, kenapa ada anak sepolos Sehun sih? Uh... sudah polos, imut, manis, thekti pula, jadi ingin menodai(?) Eh... singkirkan pikiran busukmu itu Park Chanyeol!

"Selama-lama-lamanya?"Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan. Sehun menengokan kepalanya ke arah kanan sehingga dia bisa melihat Chanyeol lebih jelas_.-namun tetap saja tidak jelas semenjak jam telah menunjukan sepuluh P.M dan lampu halte disitu ternyata mati._

"Eum..."Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti seekor puppy yang sedang dimanja oleh tuannya. Chanyeol diam sejenak, namun beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya sangat cerah, seperti seorang atheis yang baru saja mendapatkan pencerahan dari Tuhan.(?)

'_**Tidak papa juga sih hanya mencintai satu orang untuk seumur hidupnya. Orang itu kan pasti aku... wah beruntungnya...'**_dan kini bayangan dirinya yang baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja di masa depan mulai membuat dirinya terbuai, dengan wajah lelah yang kemudian segera bersinar saat dia mengetahui bahwa yang mengucapkan, _**'selamat datang'**_ kepadanya saat itu adalah sosok Oh Sehun dengan perutnya yang sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka. Sementara anak pertama mereka berusaha naik kegendongan Chanyeol.

"Hyung... hyung!"saat itu dunia Chanyeol kembali terbalik. Jadi itu hanya hayalan? Tapi tidak apa-apa... namja manis di depannya tetap nyata kan?

"Ne?"tanya Chanyeol kebingungan_.-Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali tertawa saat ini, melihat wajah bodoh Chanyeol yang sangat amat menggemaskan sehingga membuatnya ingin segera mencubutinya._

"Bisnya sudah datang,"jawab Sehun singkat lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol agar keduanya bisa mendapat tempat yang baik di dalam bis.

.

..

.

"Sehunnie tinggal di blok ini?"tanya Chanyeol begitu dirinya dan Sehun kini berdiri di sebuah rumah minimalis bernomor 23B dengan banyak pohon cherry di halamannya. Mereka berdua baru kembali dari latihan pagi yang biasa dilakukan di lapangan di sekitar area sekolah, dan Sehun meminta Chanyeol untuk datang ke rumahnya. Sehun bilang dia ingin minta diajari beberapa PR fisika yang tidak dia mengerti_. -semenjak dua hari yang lalu Chanyeol mengatakan padanya bahwa Chanyeol bersedia untuk menjadi tutornya, jadi Sehun berani meminta._

"Ne... dan di sebelah adalah kediaman Luhan sunbae,"jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah dengan model yang sama dengan rumahnya yang terletak persis di kanan rumahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun yang sudah mulai memasuki gerbang.

"Aku pulang..."ucap Sehun nyaring. Dia melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahnya. _–yang membuat Chanyeol ternganga karena motifnya Dora the explorer!_

"Kajja hyung..."Chanyeol nampak tertegun saat itu. Rumah Sehun benar-benar berbeda dengan rumahnya. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu sedangkan lantai rumahnya dari marmer, Sehun harus menukar sepatunya dengan sandal sedangkan dia akan langsung naik ke lantai dua dan meletakan sepatunya di kamarnya. Rumah Sehun dilapisi kertas dinding bertemakan bunga sakura sedangkan rumahnya hanya di cat putih, abu-abu, dan hitam. Dan yang terpenting, rumah Sehun terasa lebih hangat dan hidup dari rumahnya. Mungkin jika nanti mereka menikah dan mempunyai rumah sendiri, Sehun juga akan membuat rumah mereka menjadi hangat?

"Sehun-ah... sudah pulang?"seorang namja manis datang dari dalam. Dia memakai celemek berwarna baby blue dan kedua tangannya nampak basah. Wajahnya manis, kulitnya putih, dan matanya sipit. Mirip Sehun, hanya saja perawakannya lebih kecil. "Eh kau mengajak teman?"namja itu mulai mendekat.

"Eum... Hyung, ini eommaku. Eomma, ini Park Chanyeol sunbae, anggota tim basket sekolah,"jelas Sehun. Namja yang dipanggilnya eomma itu tersenyum ramah pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri malah bingung harus berbuat apa.

'_**Aduh... calon mertua!'**_

"A... Anyeong haseo. Park Chanyeol imnida... Bangapseumnida,"Chanyeol membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat lalu tersenyum. _–dan senyumannya nampak seperti paman-paman yang hobinya mabuk dan memperkosa anak orang._

"Aish... kau anak yang tampan. Ayo masuk dulu... sebelum bermain ikutlah makan siang terlebih dahulu,"tawarnya ramah. Chanyeol sekarang terkejut. **'Makan siang bersama keluarga masa depan?'**

"Ah... maaf merepotkan,"kata Chanyeol sungkan. Eomma Sehun hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya lalu merangkul bahu Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya ke arah meja makan.

"Aku ganti baju dulu eomma..."Sehun mengambil alih tas Chanyeol lalu segera naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"Ajhumma... benar tidak apa-apa?"tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Dia harus menunjukan sikap yang sangat sopan di depan calon mertuanya kan?

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Tunggu di meja makan dulu, ajhumma akan mengambil supnya."

.

..

.

"Aku senang bisa makan siang bertiga,"Sehun tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya saat mereka sedang belajar. Mereka sudah belajar sekitar satu jam lamanya dan Chanyeol ternyata tidak bisa mengajari Fisika sama sekali! _– well, dia kan selalu mencontek pada Jong Dae –_ Oleh karena itu untuk menutupi rasa bersalah dan Ehemmm... malunya, maka dia menelepon Jong Dae untuk menanyakan cara untuk mengerjakan soal yang Sehun ajukan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol. Sehun memandang Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sangat gugup kali ini. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat!

"Biasanya aku hanya makan berdua dengan eomma,"jawab Sehun murung. Itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Sehun bersedih dan Chanyeol tak suka itu!

"Dimana appamu?"tanya Chanyeol berusaha menggali lebih dalam.

"Appa bekerja di Jepang. Dua atau tiga bulan sekali pulang. Dan itupun appa hanya akan tinggal untuk dua sampai empat malam."

"Begitu... kenapa eommamu dan kau tidak ikut pindah kesana?"Euh... Chanyeol bahkan benci untuk memikirkan hal itu. Lalu kenapa dia bertanya? Kan Chanyeol mencintai Sehun!

"Tidak bisa. Appa akan selalu berpindah-pindah tugas setiap satu tahun,"jelas Sehun.

"Oh... kalau begitu appamu pasti lebih sedih daripada kau,"Sehun membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. "Kenapa begitu?"tanyanya antusias.

"Karena dia akan memakan makan siangnya sendirian sedangkan kau memakan makan siangmu bersama eommamu kan? Sehrusnya kau tidak boleh bersedih karena kau bahkan ada yang menemani."

"Hyung benar. Gomawo ne..."dan senyum innocent itulah yang selalu Chanyeol harapkan terpasangan dalam guratan wajah tercantik di hadapannya.

.

..

.

Seoul sedang diguyur hujan lebat hari ini. Banyak orang berlarian di sekitar jalan setapak, baju mereka mulai basah karena intensitas hujan yang sangat tinggi. Bulan ini memang cuaca sangat membingungkan, tadi pagi matahari bersinar dengan terang. Langit biru dengan gumpalan awan putih berperan sebagai mantel Seoul saat itu, namun keadaan tersebut hanya bertahan selama enam jam, karena di jam dua belas ini langit nampak sangat gelap dan petir sesekali terdengar menjelegar.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di bench penonton saat ini. Kaki Chanyeol mengalami cidera saat bertanding melawan tim SMA tetangga _– saat dia akan melakukan slam dunk dia melirik ke arah Sehun yang berada di bench penonton. Niatnya sih ingin tebar pesona, tapi ternyata dia malah keseleo sehingga rencananya gagal total -_ sehingga untuk dua hari kedepan dia hanya bisa berpartisipasi dalam latihan sebagai penonton. Sehun duduk di sampingnya. Kulitnya yang putih itu kini sedikit membiru, bibir merah mudanya nampak sedikit menggigil dan kedua tangannya terus digosok-gosokan satu sama lain. Menciptakan rasa hangat untuk membantu menghilangkan dinginnya hari ini.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun saat didengarnya bunyi gemertak gigi yang tak lain datang dari namja manis itu. Dengan cepat dilepaskannya hoodie yang sedang dipakaianya lalu meletakannya di pundak Sehun. Sehun tersipu saat mengetahui aksi Chanyeol.

"Gomawo..."ucapnya lirih sambil mengeratkan hoodie merah maroon dipundaknya agar semakin merapat. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, semenjak Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumahnya dua minggu yang lalu, mereka berdua menjadi semakin akrab. Bahkan beberapa diantara teman-teman satu sekolah mengira mereka telah menjalin hubungan semenjak keduanya yang terlihat selalu bersama-sama sepanjang waktu_. – bahkan beberapa fanboy Sehun mengancam akan bunuh diri jika mereka berdua jadian, well... tidak tahu saja mereka kalau Sehun tak pernah membaca surat-surat itu -_

"Hem gwenchanna,"terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat, kini yang terdengar hanya suara tawa dari arah lapangan saat Jongin dengan jahilnya menarik celana Jong Hoon sehingga boxer spongebobnya terlihat sangat jelas. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Sehunnie..."Sehun menoleh saat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol. "Sabtu ini kau tidak sibuk?"Chanyeol memandang wajah Sehun yang kini memerah.

"Annio. Wae?"tanya Sehun pelan. Chanyeol nampak gugup kemudian sedikit berdehem untuk menghilangkan gugupnya.

"Mau pergi bersama untuk malam minggu, seperti... kencan mungkin?"Sehun tersentak. Chanyeol mengajaknya berkencan?

"Eh... bu... bukan berkencan. Maksudku... mungkin semacam menghabiskan malam, aduh... bagaimana ya, mungkin..."

"Aku mau."

"Hyung..."

Dan inilah pertama kalinya seorang Oh Sehun menerima ajakan kencan dari seseorang setelah enam belas usianya, dan 99 kali ajakan kencan yang telah ditolaknya. Biasanya dia akan menolak ajakan itu, tapi untuk kali ini... rasanya bahkan ingin mengajak Chanyeol duluan. Chanyeol memang berbeda, dia itu... memberikan kenyamanan yang membuatnya merasa terlindungi dan bahagia.

.

..

.

Ujian sudah di depan mata, dan Chanyeol harus mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Setiap senin sampai jumat dia baru tiba dirumah sekitar pukul satu A.M. _–dan bangun pukul 7 A.M, setelah tidur selama tiga atau empat jam karena dia harus mengerjakan tugas terlebih dahulu- _Di hari sabtu sekolahnya memberikan kelonggaran sehingga dia bisa sampai di rumah pukul 2 P.M. Untuk hari minggu, dia terkadang akan sibuk di depan komputernya atau pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari bahan referensi tugasnya. Namun disela-sela jadwal padatnya itu, akhirnya sabtu ini Chanyeol bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk pergi bersama orang yang disukainya.

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan motor merahnya yang jarang sekali dipakai. Dia memakai jaket berwarna hitam _– yang tidak diketahuinya bahwa ternyata jaket itu mempunyai lubang kecil di daerang punggungnya - _ dan celana jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat. Di atas jok motornya sudah ada dua helm. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk '_Princess_'nya yang tidak kunjung keluar setelah tiga puluh menit dia menunggu disana.

Chanyeol masih saja terus tersenyum tidak jelas. Tidak papa jika harus menunggu berjam-jam, jika untuk Sehun, pikirnya. Namun senyuman itu lenyap saat di dapatinya gerbang rumah Sehun terbuka dan yang sangat mengejutkan Luhan lah orang yang membuka gerbang itu. Dengan santainya namja yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu melewatinya dan masuk ke dalam gerbang rumahnya. Tak lama sesudah itu, Sehun keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa melototkan matanya saat melihat penampilan Sehun saat ini. Dia memakai hoddie berwarna putih, celana jeans panjang yang sangat ketat sehingga lekukan tubuhnya terlihat sangat jelas. Ditambah dengan sneakers lucu berwarna hitam dia nampak semakin sempurna. _– dan thekti, kalau boleh jujur!_

"Ah... mianhe. Apa aku terlalu lama? Seharusnya hyung masuk saja terlebih dahulu,"jawab Sehun lalu mengambil helm yang diulurkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Gwenchanna... kajja, ini sudah jam lima,"kata Chanyeol cepat.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di kawasan pertokoan Gangnam. Mereka berdua kini nampak berjalan beriringan melewati etalase berbagai toko yang mulai menyalakan lampu-lampunya. Semenjak tadi mereka berdua terus tersipu saat tak sengaja tangan mereka saling bersentuhan atau tak sengaja tertangkap basah sedang mencuri pandang satu sama lain.

"Ini sudah sore. Ayo kita mampir ke caffe dulu. Sebaiknya kita makan terlebih dulu,"usul Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan imut oleh Sehun.

Mereka tiba di caffe yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Sebuah caffe yang bertemakan Jepang, dan menjual makanan jepang pula. Nampaknya Chanyeol sudah sering mampir kesana terbukti dari banyaknya kepala yang akan menyapanya saat melihat sosok tinggi itu duduk di salah satu pojok caffe. Sapaannya pun bermacam-macam pula seperti... –"_**Yeol, kembalikan hutangmu!", "Yo bro... mau beli Blue Film lagi? Aku punya stock banyak!", "Channie... aw... masih ingat padaku kan? Byun Baekhyun!",**_ dan saat sapaan terakhir itulah Chanyeol hampir saja menarik Sehun untuk keluar dari caffe karena melihat penampakan Baekhyun. Namun, untung saja seorang namja yang sepertinya kekasih Baekhyun segera menyeret uke cerewet itu keluar dari Caffe. Cukup Kyungsoo mantan pacarnya yang ternyata juga sepupu Sehun itu yang menggaggu rencananya, tidak Baekhyun juga!

"Hyung sering kesini yah?"tanya Sehun. Suasana caffe yang sangat tenang membuatnya merasa sedikit rileks dan kegugupannya sedikit berkurang.

"Eum... waktu kelas sebelas. Sekarang sudah jarang, karena waktuku sudah kuhabiskan untuk belajar,"jawab Chanyeol lalu kembali memakan sebuah sushi di piringnya. "Sehunnie suka makanan jepang kan?"tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Sangat suka. Apalagi sushi..."jawab Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali kita harus datang lagi kesini,"usul Chanyeol.

"E... Eum."

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir di salah satu game center. Dan satu hal yang baru saja Chanyeol temukan tentang Sehun adalah... dia hanya bisa main arcade, dan itupun level satu! Uh... jadi merasa tidak enak juga sih mengajak Sehun mampir. Lalu mereka mau main apa?

"Benar kau tidak bisa main yang lain?"tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. – _dia sudah menanyakan hal itu sebanyak lima kali dan Sehun tetap menagnggukan kepalanya._

"Cara mainnya mudah kok, nanti hyung ajari..."bujuk Chanyeol. Sehun hanya tersenyum malu kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi hyung..."ucapnya lirih, Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin coba mainan yang itu,"kata Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak kaca yang berisi banyak boneka panda dan beruang di dalamnya.

"Kau menginginkan bonekanya yah?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Eum..."

Mereka sudah berdiri disana selama tigapuluh menit. Chanyeol telah menukarkan puluhan ribu won untuk ditukarkan dengan koin untuk mengisi mesin, tapi hingga saat itu juga mereka belum juga mendapat satu bonekapun. Eum... lebih tepatnya Chanyeol, karena Sehun hanya bermain satu kali dan kemudian Chanyeol menggantikannya. – _bahkan lima menit yang lalu ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena ingin mencoba, namun Chanyeol mempelototinya karena dia belum juga berhasil._

"Uwah! Akhirnya berhasil!"ucap Sehun girang setelah Chanyeol berhasil memperoleh sebuah boneka seukuran kepalan tangan menyangkut di kaitnya.

"Ini untuk Sehunnie..."kata Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan boneka beruang berwarna putih yang didapatnya kepada Sehun.

"Go... gomawo hyung..."

.

..

.

Jadi Chanyeol mengantar Sehun ke rumahnya setelah dia membawanya ke caffe favoritenya, game center, toko buku, dan juga toko ice cream. Sekarang Sehun sudah turun dari motor Chanyeol dan sibuk menggumamkan beberapa kata untuk menasihati Chanyeol agar tidak mengebut, untuk hati-hati dan lain sebagaiannya.

"Kau senang hari ini?"tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu,"ucap Chanyeol pelan, namun masih terdengar di telinga Sehun karena kini suasananya benar-benar hening.

"Nde?"

"Kemarilah..."dengan itu Sehun mendekat. Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang ramping Sehun. Memenjarakkan tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Diamatinya guratan wajah sempurna di depannya itu, dan kini jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. **Kenapa dia sangat indah?**

"CHU~"dan ciuman pertama itu terjadi pada tanggal satu November. Di bawah salju putih yang terjatuh dari nilanya langit. Diantara keheningan malam yang kini terasa sangat hangat dan damai.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"G... Gomawo..."

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun..."bisik Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya dia melesatkan sepeda motornya begitu kencang. Meninggalkan seorang Oh Sehun yang masih berdiri di tempat semula dengan keadaan mematung.

'Ini...?'

.

..

.

Seminggu semenjak kejadian ciuman itu, mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua saat jam istirahat. Bahkan sudah dua kali Chanyeol menjemput Sehun untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Memberinya beberapa hadiah seperti boneka ataupun bunga mawar putih yang ternyata adalah bunga favorite Sehun. _– Chanyeol mendapat bunga itu dari taman ibunya. Dan untuk stangkai bunga yang dicurinya, dia harus merelakan jatah uang sakunya selama satu minggu._

"Sehun-ah... besok minggu, kau mau pergi ke taman bermain bersama hyung?"tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berdua di pojok kantin. Berduaan dengan pacar sendiri tidak papa kan?

"Mianhe... aku sudah ada janji hyung,"jawab Sehun, menyesal. Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, tapi hey... dia tidak mau dicap kekasih yang possesif kan kalau niatnya untuk menyuruh Sehun membatalkan janjinya dengan orang lain itu dia untarakan?

"Dengan siapa?"tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

"Luhan hyung..."jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan? Oh Tuhan... kenapa sekarang dia jadi deg-degan? Kenapa Luhan sering sekali berhubungan dengan namjachingunya yang imut ini sih?

"Mau pergi kemana?"lanjut Chayeol kini dengan sedikit nada possesif.

"Eum... Luhan hyung bilang itu rahasia!"jawab Sehun lalu tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya Chanyeol cukup kecewa juga dengan Sehun. Mereka sudah pacaran kan? Kenapa sekarang rahasia-rahasiaan? Kenapa Sehun tidak jujur saja? Tapi, dengan melihat senyuman manisnya itu, rasanya kini Chanyeol sudah melupakan semua pikiran negatifnya.

"Kalau minggu depan, Sehun mau?"tanyanya lagi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti,"Chanyeol terngangah disana. Tepat setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu, namja manisnya itu segera pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Apa karena sekarang mereka sudah berpacaran jadi hubungan mereka tidak sedekat waktu masih pendekatan dulu?

.

..

.

Seminggu berikutnya... bukannya hal-hal manis dan bermesra-mesraan yang mereka lakukan. Justru hubungan mereka semakin menjauh. Chanyeol tidak tau pasti apa sebabnya, namun setiap kali Chanyeol berusaha mengajak Sehun untuk berkencan, namja manis itu menolaknya. Setiap Chanyeol menelepon, dia malah akan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke hal-hal lain selain percintaan, atau bahkan saat dia mengirimkan pesan singkat selamat malam, Sehun akan mengacuhkannya.

Chanyeol semakin frustasi saja rasanya. Apa pengalamannya yang dulu-dulu akan terulang lagi? Apa dia dan Sehun akan putus? Tapi... oh hay... ini baru dua minggu! Dan... usia hubungan mereka masih sangat muda untuk diputuskan – _meski dia hanya jadian dengan Yixing selama lima menit di masa lalu_ – masalahnya sekarang adalah...

**Chanyeol itu sangat...**

**Amat... **

**Menyukai OH SEHUN!**

Jadi, senadainya saja mereka sampai putus... Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Mencari kekasih lain? Sudah tidak ada waktu! Bahkan yang ini saja, dia sudah rela membagi waktu luangnya yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk lebih fokus belajar untuk mengejar Sehun, dan seandainya mereka benar-benar putus pun... rasanya tidak bisa mencari yang lebih imut dari Sehun, lebih manis dari senyumannya, dan lebih thekti dari pantatnya!

"Kau kenapa sih?"tanya Jong Dae. Saat ini mereka tengah berada dalam kelas Fisika. Jong Dae tidak mau lagi mendengarkan penuturan gurunya karena dia sudah bisa semua materi Fisika yang disampaikan, sedangkan Chanyeol tidak mau mendengarkan, karena hari-hari sebelumnya di mata pelajaran yang sama dia memang tidak pernah mendengarkan. – _meski gurunya yang bernama Yoon Bomi itu cantiiiik sekali, namun sayang Chanyeol memang antis Fisika(?)_

"Aku bingung..."jawab Chanyeol singkat. Dan berteman selama lima tahun dengan Chanyeol, membuat Jong Dae cukup mengerti bahwa sekarang sahabatnya ini sedang ada masalah.

"Tentang Sehun?"tanya Jong Dae pelan.

"Iya."

"Memangnya kenapa lagi?"

"Sekarang dia menjauhiku..."jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Mungkin dia sadar bahwa setelah berpacaran denganmu ternyata kau orang yang membosankan,"Chanyeol menegakkan badannya, kemudian meatap Jong Dae seksama. "Mungkin dia hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu?"

"Tidak mungkin!"bantah Chayeol cepat.

"Kau yakin sekali,"Jong Dae meremehkan.

"Tentu saja. Sehun pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia hanya akan mencintai satu kali dalam hidupnya, dan pastinya dia tidak akan main-main dengan itu!"jelas Chanyeol buru-buru.

"Memangnya Sehun pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu?"tanya Jong Dae lagi. Kenapa Fisikawan ini selalu memberikan pertanyaan yang terlalu rasional sih?

"Eung... dia memang belum pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi aku yakin dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan diriku!"

"Begitu... kalau semua itu benar, seharusnya kau tidak perlu bingung."

Ya... bingung, Chanyeol sekarang memang sedang kebingungan! Apa berarti sebenarnya dia masih meragukan perasaan Sehun kepadanya?

.

..

.

Hari ini hari minggu, minggu yang cukup cerah di musim dingin, Cuacanya tidak terlalu dingin, sehingga Chanyeol tidak perlu memakai jaket tebalnya saat bepergian keluar rumah. Hari ini, dia berdiri di depan daun pintu rumah Sehun untuk memastikan! Untuk memastikan perasaan Sehun padanya! Dia sudah siap sekarang, dan rasa percaya dirinya pun tinggi.

"Chanyeol? Silahkan masuk, ingin bertemu dengan Sehun?"tanya eomma Sehun saat mendapati Chanyeolah yang memencet bel kediamannya.

"Ne, Sehun ada di rumah ajhumma?"tanya Chanyeol sesopan mungkin. Eomma Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Mau ajhumma panggilkan?"

"Eum... tidak usah. Boleh saya langsung menemuinya di kamarnya?"tanya Chanyeol ragu, eomma Sehun hanya tersenyum singkat lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

'Tap...'

"_Akha... kha... kha.."_

'Tap...'

"_Hyuuuung!~"_

'Tap... Tap... Tap...'

'Ceklek...'

"Se... Sehunnie?"

"Chanyeol hyung?"Shock! itulah satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat dan nafasnya memburu. Jadi ini alasan mengapa Sehun menjauhinya? Jadi ini alasannya? Karena seorang XI LUHAN?

Tepat saat Chanyeol membuka knop pintu kamar sehun, disana dia mendapati pemandangan yang sangat menyesakkan. Sehun, Sehunnienya yang sangat dicintainya itu tengah dicumbu oleh namja lain? Oh.. dunia memang benar-benar gila!

"Mi... mian... ada urusan apa hyung datang sepagi ini?"dan pertanyaan Sehun yang terdengar sangat pelan itu berhasil menyadarkan keterkejutan Chanyeol. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun. Kini Chanyeol justru menghampiri Sehun dan menarik tangan namja itu kasar, membuatnya mendapat sebuah bentakkan dari Luhan.

"Kau... kau berselingkuh dariku?"tanya Chanyeol kasar.

"Ne?"Sehun nampak sangat terkejut begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"Maksud hyung?"tanya Sehun polos.

"Kau berselingkuh dariku, dan itu sangat jelas Oh Sehun!"

"Kenapa begitu? Aku kan kekasih Luhan hyung!"

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah? Kekasih?

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?"

"Ne, aku kekasihnya,"jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk sosok Luhan yang masih berada di atas bednya.

"Aku tidak mengerti!"kali ini Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"Luhan hyung menembakku minggu lalu, dan aku menerimanya,"jelas sehun dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi kita jadian dua minggu yang lalu, itu berarti kau berselingkuh!"elak Chanyeol.

"NDEEEEEEE? Kapan hyung menembakku?"tanya Sehun. Horor.

"Saat kita pulang dari kencan, dan... setelah aku menciummu,"jawab Chanyeol. Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton kini nampak kesal saat mendengar kata 'cium'.

"Hyung tidak mengatakan 'maukah kau jadi kekasihku', ataupun 'Ayo menjadi sepasang kekasih' kepadaku. Jadi kita belum jadian!"jelas Sehun pada Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Sehun itu baru pertama kali merasakan pengalaman seperti itu! Pantas saja dia tidak menangkap maksud dari Chanyeol mengatakan, "AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"Tapi... kau berterimakasih saat aku mengucapkan aku mencintaimu!"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang tidak mau dicintai. Dan eomma mengatakan bahwa aku harus berterimakasih saat orang lain mengucapkan saranghae padaku!"jelas Sehun polos. Apah? Jadi isi pikirannya masih sedangkal itu?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mencintai seumur hidup?"tanya Chanyeol masih belum terima.

"Oh itu... sekarang aku mulai belajar untuk mencintai Luhan hyung!"jawab Sehun.

"Bagaimana denganku?"ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku mulai suka pada hyung... setelah ciuman itu, aku pikir hyung akan memintaku menjadi kekasihmu tapi ternyata tidak! Jadi setelahnya aku menerima Luhan hyung."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa... tunggu dulu Sehunnie ini salah paham!"

"Tapi hyung..."

"Sekarang kau mau jadi kekasih hyung kan?"

"Ehhhh? Aku kan sudah berpacaran dengan Luhan hyung!"

"Tapi..."

"AKHAHAHAHA..."Luhan yang tadinya hanya berdiri mematung disebelah dua orang yang sedang beradu mulut itu kini meledakkan tawanya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun terlonjak kaget karena tawanya yang sangat keras.

"Hyung kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau mentertawakanku? Ini tidak lucu!"

"Mianhe... akhahaha... Chanyeol-ah..."

'Puk...'Luhan menepuk bahu kiri Chanyeol pelan, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. Sungguh meskipun mereka adalah mantan, tapi tidak ada rasa apapun yang tertinggal.

"Kau tahu... meski ini adalah sebuah salah paham atau apapun itu... kau pikir aku mau melepaskan Sehun untuk perbuatan bodohmu?"

"Tapi aku hanya belum mengungkapkannya secara real!"

"Itulah masalahnya... kau pikir jika hanya dirasakan dan diwujudkan dengan perbuatan itu akan membuat Sehun mengerti bahwa kau ingin menjadikannya sebagai kekasihnya?"Luhan berhenti sejenak. "Justru saat kau mengungkapkan keinginanmulah, akhirnya Sehun akan mengerti!"

"Well, jadikan saja ini sebagai pelajaran hidupmu... kalau kau ingin menandai seseorang sebagai milikmu kau harus mengungkapkannya, kalau perlu proklamasikan kemauanmu itu!"

"Proklamasi... Saya... Park Chanyeol yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini... Menyatakan bahwa..."

"Sudah cukup! Maaf telah mengganggu hari minggu kalian, selamat tinggal!"

'BLAM!'

.

..

.

Epilog...

5 years later...

"Proklamasi... saya yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini, Park Chanyeol! Menginginkan seorang Juniel untuk menjadi kekasihnya!"

"Chanyeol-ah..."

"Dan hal-hal yang menyangkut pertanggungjawaban dan kesetiaan..."

"Stooop!"

"_Dia gila yah?"_

"_Wah... sayang sekali. Tampan tapi gila..."_

.

..

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu hah?"protes seorang yeoja manis pada namja berambut keriting di sampingnya, Chanyeol.

"Juniel-ah... kan aku mencintaimu!"jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit aegyo.

"Tapi tidak usah seperti itu juga!"protes Juniel kesal. Hilang sudah harga dirinya saat namanya disebut-sebut dalam aksi gila Chanyeol di hadapan seluruh mahasiswa Seoul National University pagi ini. Namja tinggi itu dengan bodohnya membacakan sebuah teks proklamasi – cinta – absurd di halaman Universitas!

"Ada seseorang yang mengatakan padaku, bahwa... Jika kau ingin menandai seseorang sebagai milikmu, kau harus mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan."

"Eh?"dan kini Juniel mungkin sudah melupakan rasa malunya, terbukti dari rona merah padam di pipinya yang kini menjadi warna pink yang mempesona.

"Jadi... mau jadi kekasihku tidak?"

"Eum... tentu saja."

END.

AKHAHAHAH... KETAWA NISTA#adakah yang mengira endingnya bakalan seperti ini?

Saya tau ini absurd dan... tapi ini sudah saya rencanakan dari awal akan berakhir seperti ini. Unexpected banget kan yah? Saya mohon undur diri dulu, harus belajar buat ulangan Sastra Arab Melayu besok... Mataaa nee...

P.S : terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview dan maaf jika endingnya tidak sesuai harapan anda. Silahkan kirim protes ke SM entertaiment(?) Lho*plaked.


End file.
